The Art of DOUBLE TROUBLE & WATER BATTLE
by ShrekRulez
Summary: SKUNK FU! More adventures start with another Skunk to hurt the Valley and a vicious water game to attack them while training.


SKUNK FU!

Cool! Another action packed stories with Skunk and his friends which starts with...

* * *

The Art of DOUBLE TROUBLE

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel and Robo Ninja © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

In the Valley, Frog and the Mantis are guarding Duck's garden for the Valley Harvest event by tonight until Skunk came and saying hello to them.

"Hey, Mantis. Hey, Frog."

"Hey, Skunk," they said.

"What are you guys doing?," Skunk asks.

"We're watching the vegetables for the Valley Harvest tonight," said Mantis.

"Yeah. We got to make sure no one ever touching these vegetables. They're very delicate," said Frog.

"Oh, really? Like this? (Smashing the squashes)," said Skunk while squashing the squashes and then, Frog and Mantis said, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?." Skunk is keep on squishing all the vegetables as Frog and Mantis were trying to stop Skunk before things are getting worse for the Valley Harvest tonight. A little later, all the vegetables are gone for good.

"SKUNK!," they said.

"Come and get me if you small wimps can. HA HA HA HA!," said Skunk while he ran off quickly and now both Mantis and Frog are following him to stop. Then, he's at Pig's pen hiding from them as both Mantis and Frog are on pursuit for Skunk. Skunk pops out and laughing evilly when Pig came out and said,

"Hey, Skunk. I didn't know you're playing a game. Let's play now," said Pig.

"(thinking) Maybe this Pig is more fun to be tortured to death. (normal) Okay, Pig, let's play fly high. All you have to do is, hopping the sky higher. Whoever makes the muddy ground wins," said Skunk.

"Sounds interesting. YEAH! LET'S PLAY!," said Pig.

Pig and Skunk are on top of the cliff and Pig was about to jump and so is Skunk, but, he didn't jump as Pig jump down faster and he's getting excited, unfortunately, Skunk's making fire quickly and dried it all up and Pig slams down hard. Pig got a bump and fell down.

"WHAT A LOSER! NO WONDER YOU CALLED YOURSELF A PIG! HA HA HA!," said Skunk ran off while he's laughing so evilly bad. Pig cries like a baby. Now, Skunk is at Rabbit's place and writing something evil like RABBIT'S STINKS SO THERE!. Then, Rabbit came and saw the writings and drawings.

"Huh? What? (Growling) SKUNK!," said Rabbit.

Skunk continues rampaging the entire Valley and damaging Duck's fine china plates. The Valley Animals and Master Panda are having a meeting about Skunk's shenanigans. Master Panda pounds down the table with a wooden gravel.

"SILENCE! This council is now in session. We all remember Skunk and how he's behaving as a kid. Now, he's all grown up and acting like a evil person. Why?," Master Panda asks.

"He's calling me a Pig to hurt my mud hole place," said Pig.

"That's because you're Pig," said Rabbit.

"Oh. Right. Never mind, anyway," said Pig as Rabbit smacking his face from stupidity by Pig.

"Skunk is tormenting my birdhouse into a garbage house. My house wasn't that dirty. I know, I didn't bathe in 3 weeks," said Bird as the crowd said, "EW! GROSS!" Bird smells and relieving. "That whippersnapper must be punished. He trash my experiments again many times," said Turtle.

"DOWN WITH SKUNK! DOWN WITH SKUNK!," said Frog.

"DOWN WITH SKUNK! DOWN WITH SKUNK!," they said as they walk away. "This meeting has been concluded," said Master Panda as he shrugs his shoulders and walking away as well. Meanwhile, Skunk is lifting up the weights as Fox approaching towards to him and say,

"Hey, there, Skunk. I see you're pumping up."

"Yeah. Preparing for the battle to stop the Ninja Monkeys. And that Robo Ninjerk, too. I hope the battle starts soon," said Skunk until the angry mob of Valley Animals with hitch folks and torches are getting closer to Skunk's training area while getting really angry.

"Looks like the battle starts now," said Fox.

"Huh? Hey, guys, what's up?," Skunk asks until Duck throwing the tomatoes at him. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?," Skunk asks.

"That's for demolishing my entire garden. Now, we won't be having the Valley Harvest tonight," said Duck.

"Hold up. I'm doing those things. I'm exercising all the time, not hurting anyone," said Skunk.

"YEAH, RIGHT! I BET YOU'RE PLANNING EVIL THINGS TO HURT US AGAIN! WE WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!," said Rabbit.

"YEAH! Let's put something so bad for his own punishment," said Tiger as they agree. Skunk is about to leave in a hurry while he's about to make his disappearing act. "LOOK! IS THAT BABOON!?," when he does that the animals saw and Tiger said, "Baboon's in the Valley again? WAIT! Baboon ain't in the Valley this time. You trick us...GET HIM!" The Valley Animals are after Skunk. Fox is confused and Master Panda came and saying hi to Fox.

"Hello, Fox. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. He done so unthinkable, but, it's hard to believe. Skunk did those harsh things at them. What are we gonna do?," Fox asks.

"I'm not sure. But, we'll figure something out soon. Right now, let's find Skunk before they do," said Master Panda as both of them walking together to find Skunk, but, someone's right behind the bushes and it's Skunk the whole time. "(evil laughing) Those fools. Little they didn't know I made my fantastic disguises. (shape shifting back to his normal size) ME! ROBO NINJA! HA HA HA! With this shape shifting mode, I can shape anything around. Now, to contact the Ninja Monkeys," said Robo Ninja. Meanwhile at the training camp, the Ninja Monkeys got a vidscan from Robo Ninja.

"LISTEN, YOU CHIMPS! Get yourselves ready to attack Master Panda and Fox. I'll be with you in a moment," said Robo Ninja as the vidscan disappeared. The Ninja Monkeys are going behind Fox and Master Panda for a all scale attack.

"SKUNK! WHERE ARE YOU!?," Master Panda shouts. "SKUNK! COME OUT WHERE YOU ARE!," Fox shouts until the Ninja Monkeys start to fight them. They fought back with all their might when one of the monkeys got them in the net and hanging on the tree branch.

"IT'S A TRAP! WE'RE STUCK!," said Master Panda.

"Exactly as I planned," said Skunk-disguised Robo Ninja.

"Skunk? You did this? I thought you won't work with evil again," said Fox.

"FOOL! Man, this disguise is totally awesome. WOW! I sounded like Skunk," said Robo Ninja.

"WAIT! I know that voice. YOU'RE ROBO NINJA!," said Master Panda.

"Correct, fat fool. Soon all the Valley Dwellers will be captured, the Valley is good as ours. HA HA HA HA!," said Robo Ninja until the real Skunk bumps him and both of them went down on the ground. Then, they get up and Skunk asks,

"Huh? What is this? Some kind of joke? YAH! (Shaking his head while sticking his tounge) (smacking his butt) HOORAH! ARRGH! (Sticks his tounge) Man, is this a mirror or I'm having a twin brother? Wait a second. I don't have a twin brother," said Skunk.

Suddenly, the Valley Animals came and saw two Skunks and they got shocked and confused at the moment. Rabbit asks, "what in chow mein is going on here? Two Skunks in front of my own eyes?"

"Chill, Carrot Breath. That twin is Robo Ninja in disguise," said Fox.

"NO! FOX IS A LIAR! THAT'S HIM IN DISGUISE! GET HIM!," said the fake Skunk.

"I can't say that in front of my love. THAT"S THE FAKE ONE! GET HIM!," said the real Skunk.

Then, both of them starts fighting while they saying things to each other and then, Duck and Turtle about to stop the fighting and Turtle said to the Skunk Twins, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS! The only one thing to do is by taking one test."

"What one test?," they asks.

"The Skunking test. Which ever makes the Skunking scent will declare a winner. Also, the real Skunk, too," said Duck.

Now, the test is about to start. Problem is Skunk didn't skunk around for awhile and the other trying to skunk. Day after day, hour by hour and month by month while the Valley Animals were sleeping until Fox is gonna do something when she's cutting the net with her teeth. Fox and Panda are free and Fox walks closer towards to Skunk and kissing him on the red nose and then he skunked. Then, to another Skunk and kissing him and he got oiled.

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP! Huh? (Seeing everyone sleeping) (loud growling)," said Fox. Everyone got woke up.

"There's your real Skunk and that's Robo Ninja as Skunk," said Fox.

"Uh, oh. Better leave right now," said Robo Ninja while he's about to leave until the Valley Animals are about to beat him up. "NO! AHH!" He tries hard enough to leave, but, they're still beating him badly. Fox is happy to see the real Skunk and then, the battle is over with and Robo's crunched up real nice. Skunk steps forward and said to him, "you are such a wussy, Ninjerk. I got a punishment for you." Robo gulps for the moment. Later at night, the fireworks starts firing up with colorful sparks. Then, the animals are dancing with music and the feast is absolutely perfect.

"The celebration is a complete success. Thank you for restoring the crops," said Master Panda.

"Oh, shut up," said Robo Ninja while plowing the ground and putting seeds with his growth formula.

"Skunking," said Skunk when Fox kissing him and the animals cheering.

THE END for that story, but, the adventure continues on with another story called...

* * *

The Art of WATER BATTLE

At the lake, a wooden platform is on the shore for a long time and then, Skunk is walking the shore and saw the platform and said, "huh? What's this doing in this shore? (Knocking on wood) Hmm. This gives me a idea for Squirrel's training." Later on, Squirrel along with Fox are gonna be students for Skunk's new training.

"So, Master Skunk, what training this about?," Squirrel asks.

"Yeah. I was wondering the same thing. Is it the try to smack the Ninja Monkeys?," Fox asks.

"Better. Stand on the platform," said Skunk and both ladies are on the platform as Skunk stands also and pushing the platform with his right foot and they're floating away and the girls shouting a little.

"HEY, SKUNK, WHAT GIVES!?," they said.

"Don't worry, ladies. This is the training area. Water. I called this the Water Battle training," said Skunk.

"Sounds pretty interesting, but, I don't want my fur wet," said Fox.

"I can handle that, Fox," said Squirrel while Skunk splashing

Meanwhile at the tower with the notorious Robo Ninja is watching the Valley with his eye goggles while moving around like a lighthouse. (Boat blowing) Robo Ninja said while rotating to look for any activity in the Valley.

"Hmm. No activity around the Valley. They're up to something, but, what? Hmm. Hello. What are they doing? Oh, yes. (Eye goggles transforming back to normal eyes) Another perfect opportunity to destroy them all. Here's one of my favorite games, Battlefield Water: Army Edition. (Evil laughing)," said Robo Ninja.

Skunk is going underwater and using the typhoon manure while spinning faster. Fox and Squirrel was really surprised. They're clapping and cheering loudly. "YOU GO, SKUNK! WAH-HOO!" Skunk jumps back on the platform and said, "thank you. Thank you very much. You gals are wonderful audience."

"THAT WAS SO AMAZINGLY COOL! I WANNA DO THAT MOVE!," said Squirrel.

"Sure. You have hold your breath in 10 seconds and spinning around. Then, you will fight off the Ninja Monkeys," said Skunk.

"Yes, Master Skunk, sir," said Squirrel.

"Go. Now, jump in," said Skunk.

"Here goes," said Squirrel as she swan dive into the lake until one problem. She can't hold it much longer. She's blowing too much bubbles as she collapsed and going underwater big time. "SQUIRREL! NO! SKUNK, GET HER BEFORE SHE'S DROWNED!," Fox shouts as Skunk swims back into the watery lake. He swam faster and grabbing Squirrel's right arm and swimming back to the platform.

"Oh, thank the warrior gods. Grab my hand," said Fox.

"(spits out water and coughing) I'm sorry, Master. I screw it up," said Squirrel.

"Don't worry. I have high hopes sometimes. It just happens. Like the one when I try to eat Duck's dumplings", said Skunk as he have a flashback while trying to get Duck's dumplings. Turns out he got burned on his nose. He tries to cool if off, but, his nose still fires up and cooling off on the lake when a pariah bit Skunk's nose. "OW! OOH!" Then, Skunk shutters when the flashback is over.

"That gives me the nose blow. (laughing)," said Skunk.

"Which he means try your best. Sometimes your best will always conquering the obstacle," said Fox.

"YOU MEAN THAT!?," Skunk shouts as he pointing at the submarine approaching with 4 Ninja Monkeys are getting ready to battle.

"Oh, no. Not him again," Squirrel asks.

"Guess he's up to no good again. Does he ever take a break?," said Skunk.

"Not really," said Fox.

"All right. 32 degrees north, 23 degrees east. Right on target. Fire one," said Robo Ninja as he launching a torpedo and it's zooming much faster as it going towards to their platform raft. Skunk shouts, "JUMP!" As they jump out off the raft, their raft got completely annihilated with a explosion. "BOOM!" Skunk and the girls are okay, but, not for long.

"You gals are okay?," Skunk asks.

"We're okay, Skunk. LOOK OUT!," Fox said as she points at another torpedo heading towards to Skunk.

"Huh?," Skunk saw the torpedo and explodes closer to him and it explodes. (BOOM!) Skunk shouts as he flew up and down into the water. Since from the explosion, he didn't swim back this time. "MASTER! I'M COMING!," said Squirrel as she swimming down to help Skunk getting up away from the watery deep. Suddenly, Master Fish came and saw both Skunk and Squirrel.

"SKUNK! I'M COMING!," said Master Fish while he's swimming faster to help Squirrel to get Skunk back on top. Squirrel holding him tightly as Master Fish came and helping her to lift Skunk up. They struggle for the moment until they swim harder to get to the top and they done it. Fox can't believe it to see Skunk again.

"OH, SKUNK! I'm glad you're okay. Thank you for saving my lover, you guys," said Fox.

"It was nothing. We don't anything happen to our friends especially Skunk," said Master Fish.

"Shucks. (Blushing red)," said Skunk.

"What, he's still alive? FIRE 3! (Didn't happened) Huh? I said...FIRE 3!," said Robo Ninja as the system shows, 'no more torpedoes, sorry', then, he's really angry. "I should've bringing more torpedoes. MONKEYS, BATTLE STATIONS! FIRE AT WILL! HA HA HA HA!." The monkeys are in positions and start firing at them. Skunk and the others are swimming faster away from the cannon blasts. Suddenly, one of the monkeys accidentally pressing the button which activates the net bomb and the net bomb pops out the net and grabbing Skunk and Fox together.

"YOU...! YOU WONDERFUL MONKEY, YOU! YOU GOT THEM IN THE NET! A PERFECT CATCH OF THE DAY!," said Robo Ninja.

"HELP US! GET US OUT OF HERE! This really stinks and it's not me this time," said Skunk.

"Oh, no. They got them. What am I gonna do?," said Squirrel.

"Did you remember what Skunk told you? A very special technique?," Master Fish asks.

She's thinking from the teaching from Skunk himself while holding his breathe in 10 seconds and using the typhoon technique to spinning around. Squirrel said, "that's it. I must try this before they're doomed." Squirrel swims under again and so is Master Fish as she hold her breathe in exactly 10 seconds and she starts spinning around faster. When she does that, the water starts turning and Robo Ninja shouts, "WHAT IS GOING ON!? STOP IT! AHH!," and so is the Ninja Monkeys are screamingly mad.

The net broke and both Skunk and Fox are free ans swimming away from the sub and then, the sparks keep sparking rapidly so now, the Ninja Monkeys are high tail out of the submarine and swimming faster. The submarine is about to explode as Robo Ninja shouts,

"NO!" KABOOM!

The submarine sank and Squirrel swims back on top and Master Fish, too. Both Skunk and Fox said, "WOW! SQUIRREL, YOU'RE THE AWESOMEST!"

"Yes, she does. You should be proud of yourself, Mrs. Squirrel," said Master Fish.

"I am, Master Fish. I already sunk his battleship big time. Poor guy. Next time, play a board game is much safer," said Squirrel.

"Let's go home," said Skunk.

They're going back to the Valley and that's enough of Skunk's training about water battles. Meanwhile, somewhere in the shore Robo's head still around with the Ninja Monkeys as they're playing a board game called Battleship.

"ARRGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! Who's winning?," Robo asks.

That's all for now, but, more adventures yet to come on the next story starring Skunk and his friends for Skunk Fu. See you next time.

THE END! SKUNK FU!


End file.
